


His (B)light

by spectrenotes



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Abuse Mentions, Anyway this is just a short story i wrote when in a bad spot so its just a vent thing, But its more heavily implied than anything, I guess unsanitary mentions too, I love sandalphon a lot sue me, Its not rly shippy but theres def some lucisan here, Like its pretty gay theres no denying it at all, M/M, Violence Mentions, uuuuh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 14:41:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13503675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spectrenotes/pseuds/spectrenotes
Summary: Pandemonium is a sick place where throwaways and unmentionable primals and monsters go, with no known escapees. That is, until a certain Archangel broke free from the cage. With despair and anguish clouding better judgement, he vows to destroy that beautiful sky that Lucifer loved so much, and usurp Lucifer in an act of vengeance.





	His (B)light

**Author's Note:**

> Ok as usual this is just a vent drabble i wrote at 3 AM because I was SadTM. It's mostly insight on Sandalphon after he escaped from Pandemonium 2000 years later and he is Not Ok.

Wails of pain and sorrow rang in his ears-- a sound he had grown accustomed to long ago. A pale orange sky was the only light that peaked through the run-down walls, save for the magic that illuminated the rooms. It was always hot, no cold, no hot, no cold, no-- who knew anymore? It was a constant struggle for warmth and cold, with the water elements and the fire elements at constant war with one another. Every day was uncomfortable, with the smell of decay that was putrid enough to make even the hardest stomachs turn, the pale orange that gave a vomit-like reminder, and the sorrowful cries for mercy that never ceased.

Pandemonium was what they called it; a prison where the unwanted and unpurposed would be tossed away, left to rot like garbage. It was a place of unmentionables and forgettables, abandoned and given to the mercy of each other. It was filled to the brim with monsters and other blights on the sky realm, but it was also a resting ground for primal beasts. With a ethereal padlock keeping the gate sealed tight, it was difficult to enter Pandemonium, and even more so to get out.

Sandalphon, an archangel created in a laboratory run by Astrals, as the first and only fugitive from Pandemonium. His body showed the rot he suffered for 2000 years, reflected through scars, dried tear stains, broken nails, and messy hair caked in blood, dirt, and other proof of combat. Despite finally being away from that putrid orange sky that made his stomach churn, anger boiled as light blue met his eyes.

He lost track of how long it had been since he saw such a vibrant blue, and quite frankly, it pissed him off. It was bright, like the memories that flooded back to him, memories that he was so sure were replaced by ones of the screams that still rang deafeningly in his ears.

“... So bright,” he muttered under his breath, teeth gnashing together in annoyance. He wished he could just take his sword and slice that brilliant blue into little bits. Maybe it would bleed if he did-- a vibrant red that sprayed his body and washed away his thoughts sounded amazing.

“... It’s terrible. It’s way too bright… I’m starting to miss that orange sky. At least it was easier on the eyes,” his mumbles under his breath were small lies, designed to keep his mind occupied from the real reason he hated the purity of the sky.

Long ago, Sandalphon took solace in a bright white, that wrapped around him like a blanket around a sleeping baby. He was still a young Archangel, who, like others of his kind, worried about his purpose. The more he dwelled on it, the more anxious he got, but he always found relief in a man of white hair, who reassured him that his time would come. That man…

“... Lucifer.”

His tone was in a bitter hiss, like an adder ready to spit venom, yet that poison was more like an antidote that betrayed Sandalphon’s true feelings. Lucifer… what a name. Even with the pure hatred that weighed heavily on Sandalphon’s mind, no matter how much he spat and hissed at that sour-tasting name, it never eased the tightness that squeezed his heart.

Memories of Lucifer were bittersweet, but more bitter than anything. With every thought of Lucifer’s praise and reassurance, there came a memory of Sandalphon extending his arm to Lucifer as he was carried away, begging for his help. For every memory of Lucifer’s hair ruffles and smiles, there came one of Sandalphon on his knees, crying for days and screaming for Lucifer’s help until his throat went raw. Every time he saw a glint of light, he smiled, hoping and praying that Lucifer heard his desperation, only to be disappointed that his arrival never came. He eventually conditioned himself to expect the worst when he saw light, and expect disappointment and torture.

He looked up at the sky, squinting his eyes. Although his tears had long since dried, he still bore the heavy bags under them and red veins that looked as if he had just finished sobbing. He hated the brightness-- he wanted it to go away. He wanted it to be vanquished and made dark. He wanted to make that DAMN light feel the same pain he went through for 2000 years. He wanted to prove that he didn’t need a LIGHT to guide him, protect him and make him strong. He could do that completely on his own, and he would surpass it. A wide grin suddenly formed on his lips, fingers curling into tight fists.

“Lucifer… Heh, I can’t want to see your face when I get rid of this sky that you love so much,” his voice wavered, as if he were trying to teach himself how to talk again.

“I’m not gonna be your damn replacement anymore. Your naive love for this world will be the sword that drives through your heart, and I’ll make sure to be the one holding the hilt.”

Just the idea of it made his body shiver. Lucifer’s face twinging in pain as Sandalphon drove a sword through the sky, and… Lucifer smiling. Lucifer giving him that same warm smile that he always gave him, and that same hair ruffle of praise that made Sandalphon’s heart skip a beat.

“...” he paused as the thoughts filled his mind, and his body began to tremble. “No… No, I don’t want this…!” he snarled, grabbing his sword. “I’m going to surpass him… I’m going to change everything. I’ll make everyone regret looking down on me. I won’t let them forget what that light did to me.”


End file.
